<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come back to me. by mypassionfortrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839087">Come back to me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash'>mypassionfortrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil's going away, and he doesn't know if he's coming back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come back to me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoooooo boi, get ready 2 suffer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face pressed against the window of Neil’s old Alfa Romeo, your thoughts drifted between the ache in your legs – the product of you and Neil dancing the night away at your cousin’s wedding – and what you really wanted to say to him. For every droplet that trickled down the foggy glass, you managed to come up with one more reason to keep your mouth shut. And then, occasionally, your eyes would stray over to him. Gold flecks beaming through his dark blue gaze, fixed on the road ahead. Like he always was.</p><p>This was exactly how you’d like to remember your best friend if fate ever tore you apart or set you on different paths. His crooked tie and those battered gloves he always wore behind the wheel. The stray strands of dirty blonde hair that always seemed to fall out of place no matter how much his hands fought to stop them. And the way he mouthed along, word perfect, to every slow, sad song on the radio. Too reserved to sing out loud, even if it was just you and him.</p><p>You were both so comfortable saying nothing. That was rare in other people, and it was everything to you.</p><p>But the closer you got to your place, the more Neil’s shoulders squared off. The more his teeth dug into his lower lip and his jaw clenched</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” you murmured.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You’re thinking about something. I can always tell.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s something.”</p><p>Neil sighed and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look at you. “I’ll always remember this evening.”</p><p>“It was pretty memorable, that’s for sure.”</p><p>The car stopped in front of your house and you gathered your things. Shoes, phone, bag. But just as you were about to bid him farewell, Neil’s hand came to rest on your arm. “Work has me going away for a while.”</p><p>You turned to face him, glad that you wouldn’t have to confront your feelings for a while. “What a night to go out on, then.”</p><p>Neil leaned his head against the back of his seat. “That’s the thing,” he said with a small smile. “I don’t know if I’ll be coming back anytime soon.”</p><p>Your heart sank. You knew he couldn’t tell you the specifics, he never could. Maybe he’d never know how you felt. “Back here?”</p><p>Neil shrugged.</p><p>With your stomach tying itself in knots and tears stinging the corners of your eyes, you mentally kicked yourself for keeping quiet this long. Straightening up in your seat, you cupped his face in your hands. “Can I give you a reason to come back?”</p><p>Neil’s eyes shifted left and right, a painful goodbye was out of the question as far as he was concerned. He tried to protest: “I don’t think this is going to do either of us any good to–“</p><p>That kiss felt like it lasted an eternity. And you wished it had.</p><p>Even when you both broke away, you lingered in each other’s’ arms; breathless, with your noses just barely touching. “Come back. For me?”</p><p>“I’ll try. I promise.”</p><p>“I mean it, Neil. I love you.”</p><p>Neil pressed his forehead to yours, kissing the tip of your nose. “I have to go. I’ll see you when I get back and we can pick up where we left off.” Another kiss and the feeling of something being placed in your hand. A piece of blue string on a washer. Just like the red one he had on his backpack. “I love you, too. Always have. Always will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>